Injuries have been known to occur on hard floors such as those found on children's playgrounds, running tracks and pool decks. The damage due to the injuries decreases when the hardened surfaces are padded and cushioned.
Previous processes for applying rubberized flooring has required plural products including chemicals, that must be purchased and delivered to a jobsight where the products must then be mixed in a special manner using special equipment such as mixers and plural laborers to apply the process. Thus, the process can be expensive, time consuming, and result in messy non uniform applications.
Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos: 4,059,709 to Conger et al.; 4,240,852 to Gomberg et al.; 5,087,661 to Aoki et al.; 5,100,704 to Iwakura et al.; 5,405,674 to Wang et al.; 5,411,352 to Eren; 5,455,293 to Wood et al.; 5,458,953 to Wang et al.; 5,473,043 to Maki et al.; and 5,494,707 to Wang et al. None of the prior art patents overcome the problems above.